


Wait under the Rain

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Kwami Swap, Rain, Random Encounters, Sketches, Slice of Life, Superheroes, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Lady Noire waits for her partner, eventually coming across the artist.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Mari-nyan [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Kudos: 108





	Wait under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> One shot one shot one shot.

"They say cats are scared of water."

"But this chatte loves the rain." Lady Noire smiled. She didn't expect to see Nathaniel Kurtzberg walking around the neighborhood. He must be searching for inspiration. She sat on her spot, looking down. "Finding inspiration?"

"Yeah.." Nathaniel smiled, holding his tablet.

"?" Marinette tilted her head, curious what this guy wants. Last time she recalls meeting him was in school. Nate apologized profusely, asking for forgiveness for taking her from her home. He has no idea her parents didn't care about what he did to her room or he'd be in big trouble. 'Who knows what my dad will do?'

"So where's Misterbug?" Nathaniel looked around, searching for her partner. Marinette also remembers seeing her classmate make a comic not long ago, Nate pretending he's a superhero alongside Misterbug and her. Miss Mendeleiev confiscated it. She isn't sure if he's continuing it, but a certain black cat tells her he still is.

"Ladybugs aren't fond of rain, probably running late." Lady Noire looked at the cloudy sky. During Stormy Weather, her partner admits to somewhat disliking the rain, the thunder aspect of it. She isn't sure why. He never elaborated on the matter. Looking back at the artist, she asked. "Why? You need him?"

"No. I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to talk about to a superhero." Nathaniel is fidgeting from her gaze. The heroine smiled, watching the rain droplets ricochet from his red umbrella.

"It's ok. I wouldn't know how to start a conversation either." Lady Noire moves her legs to and fro, feeling the rain pour on her. The suit makes the rain feel nice, almost as if she's wearing a tight skinned raincoat.

'Peace and quiet.' Marinette closed her eyes. Ever since she became Lady Noire, the akuma attacks have destroyed her supposedly foolproof routine. Now, she can barely get time to stroll along the park or check the newly-opened shops or play videogames.

....

"Hm?" Her pseudo-ears twitched, listening to familiar tapping against glass surface. Lady Noire opened her eyes, her legs stilled. "You sketching me?"

"I-is it bad?" Nathaniel asked, quickly saving his work when Lady Noire jumped from her area. He stares at her in bewilderment, unsure what to do.

"Not really, considering the Ladyblog has a ton of my photos." Lady Noire strode towards Nathaniel, leaning to take a peak. "May I see?"

"U-uh what?" Nathaniel almost dropped his umbrella, ogling at the heroine's hand.

"I want to make sure I look ok." Lady Noire also wants to see what sort of artist he is. She wants to see how she looks like to others. Most of the time, she sees pictures of her looking seductive or dangerous or both... Both usually happens. Alya placed it as NSFW tags just to keep it kid friendly. Let's also not forget the Misterbug pics. 'It's even worse than Adrien's fanbase.'

"Ok." Nathaniel squeaked. He is heating up by the cheeks, carefully lowering his tablet to reveal the scene. There she was, sitting on top of a lamppost and facing up to feel the rain crash against her skin. She looks...

"I look sad." Lady Noire doesn't think she's sad. She doesn't feel sad. She's more tired and content with the cool winds caressing her braid.

"I wanted to capture the feeling of melancholy you give off. It's beautiful." Nathaniel smiles, cheek pink from embarrassment.

"Oh." Lady Noire blushed as well. She can understand the need to capture emotion. Emotions are great muses. However, saying she's beautiful indirectly feels... It makes her chest fluttery. Lady Noire removed her hold, talking steps away from shelter and into her safety zone. "I get that."

"Thank you." Nathaniel smiled, looking back at the picture he drew. "I'll go now. Thank you for being here."

"All in a day's work." Lady Noire waved back, walking pass the artist. She keeps walking, taking a left turn to find another safe place.

"I'm not sad." Marinette told herself. If it's between she and her partner, the sad one is definitely Misterbug. For one, Misterbug recently decided to go to school. Two, Misterbug has a gazillion stuff to do. Hence, his tardiness during patrol. Three, Misterbug has a reputation to uphold in both of his lives. That's the only explanation she can come up with on why he strongly loves her. Finally four, Misterbug's love for her is linked to her deeds on helping/saving him. I mean. He should really find better friends if he's fallen for her because of that.

Although, Plagg did point out Misterbug might have fallen for her awesome fighting style. The fighting style she came up with after playing hardcore videogames. Don't forget the RPG ones.

"M'Lady!" _Speak of the devil_. Misterbug swooped down from his yoyo, holding a violet umbrella.

"Hey Bug!" Lady Noire greeted in turn, raising an eyebrow at the worried superhero.

"Why didn't you bring an umbrella? You could get sick." Misterbug scolded, taking a step closer to shield her from the rain.

"A myth. You get sick because of the change in body temperature. The body doesn't like feeling cold." Noire hummed, moving close to the red hero. "But if you insist, I guess I can stick around."

"Admit it. You missed me." Misterbug bumped her shoulder with his, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok ok. I kinda do." Lady Noire laughed at his antics, walking side by side with her partner. "Since you're here, let's start the patrol."


End file.
